What If?
by Pokeshipping Gwevin forever
Summary: What if Six had told Rebecca what he wanted to tell her in Riddle of the Sphinx?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Generator Rex.**

**A/N: This was written in the spare time after a History exam. Because we're not allowed to leave the room after we finish an exam- we have to wait until the bell goes. So I wrote this short story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The mummy dogs came threateningly close. Six sneaked a peek back at Rebecca. She looked terrified, and her face was deathly pale. If she didn't know what to do either- well, they were goners. So it was now or never. He sighed and said, "Holiday."

'Huh?" was her reply.

"There's something I wanna tell you- before it's too late."

"What?" she asked as she moved her foot away from a dog.

"I know because I lost my memories I've only known you for a short time but… I love you. You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met- and the most stubborn." He added, not remembering that he had said those words to her, once before, in what seemed like a lifetime ago. He sliced a dog in two. I t regenerated.

"You mean that?" she asked, blasting away a dog. That regenerated, too.

"Every word." He said. And then suddenly, there was a burst of energy, and all the dogs turned into sand.

"I have something I want to tell you, too. But it can wait until we're headed back to base. And- I love you, too." She said, giving him a peck on the lips before falling into his embrace.

"Ewww, da mushy stuffs." Bobo said.

"Way to kill the moment monkey." Six mumbled. Holiday smiled and went to check out the sand that the dogs had turned into before examining the rest of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So this is what boredom after a History exam gets me. The next chapter I came up with after Spanish multiple choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Man of Action to you?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The four were all now in the jump jet and it was a long journey back to base. Rex and Bobo knocked out after two minutes of flying, too tired to even snore. Rebecca had gone in the store cupboard, which she then draped over Rex. The monkey had fur- he didn't need one. She went and sat in the seat next to Six, who was flying. He turned, gave her a smile and turned back to the sky. "So what did you have to tell _me_?" he enquired.

"Oh… that."

"What was it?"

"Before you lost your memories and stuff- a few months before, actually, you had saved my life. And Beverly's. And Rex and Bobo's for that matter." He raised his eyebrows and asked,

"What did I do?"

"You know Beverly was an E.V.O for a few years, right?"

"Yes, Rex mentioned that to me."

"Well, she was incurable. And this 'scientist'," she put air quotes around the last word, "Dr. Brandon Moses, promised the cure for all incurable E.V.O's."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I sent Beverly to him. You knew something was up. You told me not to trust him, but I really wanted a cure for Bev, so I did. And you and Rex went to investigate, and found out that the 'cure' was just practically a box with flashing lights. You came to save me, and I realized that if we reversed the polarity of the machine, it would work. So we put Beverly in it. She was going to kill us. But you used your magna blades and the machine worked. You nearly died, and we were saved."

"Whoa…" he said, "What happened afterward?"

"That's the thing." She said, "you asked me out." Six turned to look at her, shock on his face, and then remembered he was supposed to be flying. He looked back at the sky.

"So what did you say?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." She smiled, "And from then on, we were so- happy… and you know what you told me right before we cured Bev?"

"What?"

"You told me the same thing you told me earlier in the pyramid. About me being strong, smart and stubborn. And you told me that I would find a way to help my sister.

"So we were together- like together- together?"

"Yes- together. We even shared a bed and everything."

"And you didn't tell me any of this, why?"

"Because. When you lost your memories, you were so- different. You weren't _my_ Six. You were rude, arrogant, and as I said, different."

"I'm sorry- I don't blame you." He said. She sighed and leaned against this arm. (The seats were pretty close together)He managed to turn his head around and place a tender kiss on her head. "I'm an arrogant jerk." He said/

"You're _my_ arrogant jerk." She countered, letting a yawn escape her lips.

"Get some sleep. It's a long way back to base." He told her. She nodded, and fell asleep against his arm.

* * *

**A/N: There. Done. Short and Sweet.**

**~PGF**


End file.
